In the Bathroom
by Kathea
Summary: Oh the things that can happen in a bathroom-Complete with rating change for last chapter
1. What A Sight

Title: In the Bathroom

Author: Kathea

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Derek/Casey

Category: Romance

Summary: Oh the things that can happen in a bathroom

AN: Okay, not anywhere near my normal fandom and not really sure what compelled me to write this but here it is. I think LWD came on Disney America after I got out of college, so I'm a little overage. This is set towards the end of their senior year.

Chapter 1: What a sight

It was bound to happen. Five kids and one bathroom, despite the most detailed of schedules, would easily lend itself to the occasional snafu. It was the little push needed to head down a very slippery slope.

Under normal circumstances, Derek Venturi would never have been up at the ungodly hour of 4am. It was against his religion. But if hockey team captaincy was to remain his, he needed to beat his teammates and coach to the rink. Since pre-dawn was not his prime operating hours, checking Casey's colorful schedule didn't occur to him, if he could've seen it through bleary eyes. The door knob turned easily under his hand and Derek stumbled into the steamy bathroom. Only a single light was on, pouring misty light down on the shower's lone occupant.

Being a young male, Derek instantly woke up to admire the slender female figure illuminated behind the shower curtain. Casey was swaying to whatever song she was softly singing. Derek's eyes tracked the shadowy movement of her hips. The realization that he was quickly becoming aroused by his step-sister coincided with the water shutting off. Derek pulled the door silently closed just as slim fingers curled around the curtain edge. Derek bolted to his room, breathing heavily. It would be a cold shower at the rink. Hopefully a couple good knocks during practice would shake loose the memories of a wet, shadow Casey from his head.

Casey stepped from the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around her body. She shivered and shrugged into her robe. Puzzled at how the bathroom could be so chill, Casey hustled to her room to dry her hair. She should have at least an hour extra to study this morning. It would be a good day.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Derek's absence from the breakfast table was conspicuous but pleasant, so Casey chose to enjoy the gift. Ed mumbled something about early hockey practice and Casey groaned. It meant Casey was walking to school. Casey shouldered her bag and trudged out the door. Emily was waiting for her on the porch.

"Hi!" Emily chirped brightly.

"Hey Em. What are you doing here?" Casey asked confused.

"I saw D and the Prince leave this morning and knew you'd be walking. I figured you'd like the company."

"Em." Casey sighed. "We've talked about this." She did not relish having yet again a conversation about the perils of crushing on Derek Venturi.

"It's not like that, " Emily replied blushing. "Not entirely. I only watched as he pulled out."

"Uh huh," Casey responded unconvinced. "Let's get a move on. It won't do for him to beat me to school."

~~~!~~~!~~~

Casey had to mark today up as one of her better days. Klutzilla moments were kept to a minimum and Derek had avoided her all day. No pranks, no teasing, and no hustle for lunch money. If he seemed unusually quiet and avoidant, Casey wasn't going to complain. Talking about it would surely mean the end of it.

If George and Nora noticed the strangely peaceful dinner table, they didn't comment. After the kids had scattered to their various evening pursuits, they thanked whatever deity was listening and escaped to the quiet of the basement.

At precisely 9:15pm, Casey knocked firmly on the bathroom door.

"Derek, your time is up. Clear out." No sounds emerged from the other side of the door. The minutes ticked slowly by until Casey was fuming. Stepping to the door, Casey reached for the knob to have it turn under her hand. The door whipped open to leave her staring nose to wet, naked chest with Derek.

Her mouth went dry as the watched a drop slide down over a firmly muscled chest. Casey was aghast at her own urge to catch the errant drop on her tongue. Eyes wide, she forced her head up to meet familiar chocolate eyes. Instead of the snarky, rage inducing comment, Derek looked strangely pale. Muttering a strangled "All yours, princess", he rushed to his room. Casey shook her head and tried to firmly put the incident from her mind.


	2. In Your Dreams

Title: In the Bathroom

Author: Kathea

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Derek/Casey

Category: Romance

Summary: Oh the things that can happen in a bathroom

AN: Okay, not anywhere near my normal fandom and not really sure what compelled me to write this but here it is. I think LWD came on Disney America after I got out of college, so I'm a little overage. This is set towards the end of their senior year. And I know nothing about hockey except for the one Washington Caps game I went to in high school (which was many moons ago).

Chapter 2: In Your Dreams

Casey leaned hard against the bathroom door. Quickly flicking the lock, Casey turned to face the mirror. Her cheeks were still flushed. She tried the deep breathing exercises that Paul had suggested she use when Derek upset her. Somehow, she was sure, that Paul never imagined this scenario. Casey could, in an objective sense, say that Derek was an attractive guy. She wasn't blind after all. He was fit and muscled but not overwhelmingly so. Casey hadn't expected his body to incite that kind of response in her. Not something so deep and feral. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Casey opted for a cooler shower. It seemed to work for guys.

When Casey emerged from the shower, Lizzie was waiting in the hallway and Derek's door was shut. Casey rolled her eyes at her sister as the music pounding from Derek's room was just under ear-splitting. Flopping on the bed in her room, Casey inserted ear plugs and the music muted to a rumble. She reached for a favorite book but after a few pages, her concentration slipped. She couldn't focus on the story. Her mind kept drifting back to Derek. Giving up, Casey burrowed under the covers and willed herself to sleep.

_It was steamy in the bathroom. More than normal. Casey reached out to see her hand in front of her face and jolted when that same hand touched warm, damp skin. Derek emerged from the steam mere inches from her. No smirk. No smile at all. His eyes were hot, boring into hers. Movement caught Casey's gaze and her eyes followed a single drop begin the slow slide his neck, over the hollow of his throat and down his chest. Something primal and wanton reared within Casey, inhibitions crashing to the floor, and suddenly she was catching the errant drop with her tongue and following the path backwards. Warm hands gripped her biceps and pulled her closer. Their bodies bumped against each other and Casey realized they were both very naked. Before she could freak out, Derek slid a hand up to cup her cheek and raise her lips to his. Casey inhaled in anticipation.._

Casey jolted fully awake from her dream, heart racing in her chest.

"Holy shit."

~~~!~~~!~~~

How Derek managed to get up the stairs was a mystery. His hockey kit was in a heap on the floor by the front door. Even the relief of dropping that burden didn't help. It had been a brutal game. He was sure that one forward player on the opposing team was too old to be playing in high school hockey, he was certainly too big. Derek had lost count of the number of time he'd slammed in to the boards. The docs said nothing was broken, that and winning were the only consolations. If he was a girl, he would've cried. Contemplating getting out of his shirt just might make him cry. Muscles that were loose after the game were now stiff and painfully tight.

Derek shouldered his way into the bathroom, not bothering to fully shut the door behind him. He toed off shoes and socks. Sweats pooled at this feet. Stealing himself against the pan, Derek gripped the bottom of his shirt. He'd only pulled it up a few inches before his back spasmed painfully. Derek dropped to the toilet seat with a groan. He had to force himself to expel the breath he was holding. He so badly wanted the warmth of the shower that he was tempted to get in with the shirt still on.

The door squeaked as it was nudged open by a bare foot. Derek's eyes stared at the pale pink toes, up the shapely leg to the concerned? eyes of his step-sister. She leaned a hip against the door frame and watched as Derek attempted the struggle with his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked in a forced bored voice.

"Aww, princess. You do care." Derek grunted out as the t-shirt won again. He sighed in defeat. "Rough game."

"Do you need help?" Casey replied watching his knuckles whiten as he gripped his knees.

"I knew it! You just want me naked." Derek snarked.

"Yep. That's it. I want you." Casey was surprised by the nonchalance in her own voice. "Seriously. One time offer. Do you need help?" Casey said shortly.

"Yes." Was Derek's whispered response. Casey edged into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. Feigning clinical confidence, Casey stepped between Derek's legs and reached down his back for the hem of his shirt.

"Ready?" Casey whispered in his ear. Derek nodded and buried his head in her stomach. Casey gently pulled the shirt up until it bunched under his armpits. Derek's hand clenched around her knees as Casey quickly pulled the shirt up and over his head. He hissed as his arms were compressed against his sides. Casey pulled the shirt down his arms and Derek sighed in relief. His head was still buried in her stomach. Casey ran soft fingers down the bruises blossoming on his back. "Oh, Derek." was her soft exclamation. He was going to hurt even worse in the morning.

"Just what I always wanted to hear you say." Derek leaned back and attempted to grin. Casey snuck a hand behind the curtain and turned on the water. Her eyes were angry and conflicted.

"This never happened." Casey turned on her heel and stomped out the door.

Shucking his boxers, Derek gingerly stepped into the shower, letting the warm water pound on his abused back. Derek was unsettled and Derek didn't do unsettled because it implied feelings. And Derek sure as hell didn't do feelings. He just needed to even the playing field.


	3. Fair

Title: In the Bathroom

Author: Kathea

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Derek/Casey

Category: Romance

Summary: Oh the things that can happen in a bathroom

AN: Okay, not anywhere near my normal fandom and not really sure what compelled me to write this but here it is. I think LWD came on Disney America after I got out of college, so I'm a little overage. This is set towards the end of their senior year.

AN2: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Also, if this seems disjointed it is. It is continuous in the sense that one event follows after another but look at each chapter as a vignette. Also, this is almost all written. Just got to get chapter 4 typed and I think we'll be done at 5 chapters.

Chapter 3: Fair's Fair

All of his dreams consisted of steam and Casey in various states of undress. And none of them gave him any sort of relief. They were far too short. Waking at five am on a Sunday, wanting nothing more than to sneak next door and ravish his step-sister made breakfast uncomfortable. Hell, everything was uncomfortable. It was made worse by Casey's seemingly dogged determination to wear the least amount of clothing possible. Sure, it was almost summer and it was unseasonably warm but Derek shivered as he watched her flounce out the door in a halter top and indecently short skirt.

Plans were set. It was time to get back to normal or at least have Casey feel as unsettled as him. Sunday night meant Casey's bubble bath. It was one hour. It was routine. She would never notice the tampered lock.

The tub began to fill at precisely 8:01pm. In exactly six minutes she would light the four candles arranged by her head and turn off the light. In another twenty-three minutes, Casey would be sufficiently relaxed and unaware of the extra presence in the room. With his music off, Derek heard the snick of the lighter and the click of the light switch. Right on time. Minutes later the water stopped running. Faintly he could hear her humming along to her ipod. All that was required now was patience.

Traffic in the hallway quieted and Derek slipped out of his room. Thanks to a judicious application of WD-40, the door opened silently a half an inch. Derek checked quickly to be sure her eyes were closed. He breathed a silent sigh of relief that she hadn't notice and slipped the rest of the way into the bathroom. Finally, a chance to observe openly. Candlelight gilded pink cheeks. Her hair, a knot of curls on the top of her head. She sang along softly to whatever was playing, a soft smile on her lips. Derek inched closer, close enough to touch. Heavy white bubbles hid her chest. Slim knees popped above the water.

It might not be healthy to fantasize about your step-brother but her dreams left Casey unfulfilled, to say the least. Unlike her dreams, her fantasies she could control. Her bubble bath seemed a safe place to indulge in her latest preoccupation, Derek.

He would be sweet and tell her she was beautiful. (It was a fantasy after all.) Derek would come close, twisting his fingers in the curls that escaped her messy up do. He would bend close, lips almost touching hers, teasing hers. Strong fingers would glide over her cheekbones, lips to explore down her throat. Ghosting over her collarbone and clavicle. His warm eyes watching the lap of bubbles against her chest. Casey gave a quick shiver, it felt so real. Opening her eyes, she saw Derek kneeling beside the tub.

"De-rek!" Casey shrieked, bolting upright in the water before quickly sinking down to her chin. His dark eyes were amusement and heat. "Out! Get out!"

"Sure thing, sis. Just needed a bandaid." Rising, Derek opened the cabinet and grabbed said item. Still hiding in the bubbles, Casey glared as Derek opened the door without flipping the lock. Casey growled as the door shut behind him. Derek smirked to himself, Operation All's Fair was a success.

In the tub, Casey seethed. That little pervert. Casey's only consolation was that he didn't know that she was thinking of him. Her little dream come to life for one split second. History said that this was the beginning of a prank war, although the stakes were decidedly different. She would get him back.

~~~!~~~!~~~

A return to regularly scheduled Derek programming indicated that he must've accomplished what ever he intended. Two could play at this game. But Derek had taught Casey an important lesson. Patience was a virtue.

Days passed without retaliation and Derek figured he was in the clear. He hadn't heard word one from the parental units, so Casey must be keeping quiet. Still, she blushed when he made eye contact, so a successful prank. Or mostly, since his dreams still featured Casey, a very wet and willing Casey. Grinning, Derek knew that he'd run over his own time in the shower and into Casey's. He expected the outraged knocking any minute.


	4. Privacy

Title: In the Bathroom

Author: Kathea

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Derek/Casey

Category: Romance

Summary: Oh the things that can happen in a bathroom

AN: Okay, not anywhere near my normal fandom and not really sure what compelled me to write this but here it is. I think LWD came on Disney America after I got out of college, so I'm a little overage. This is set towards the end of their senior year.

AN2: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Also, if this seems disjointed it is. It is continuous in the sense that one event follows after another but look at each chapter as a vignette. Also, this is almost all written. I think we'll be done at 5 chapters.

Chapter 4: Privacy

When the belligerent knocking never happened, Derek knew he won. It was a hollow victory since he still dreamed about her. He could tough it out a few more months. Graduation was coming. Once summer arrived, he'd be out of the house then on to college. Derek was sure that proximity was the culprit for the length of this particular obsession.

"Uh, Derek" a familiar voice called. The voice was in the bathroom. A little hazy from the steam and acoustics but definitely in the bathroom. "Care to hurry it up? Lizzie is waiting to berate you on your hot water usage. You're endangering the planet." Okay, not hallucinating, definitely Casey. Poking his head around the curtain, Derek indeed found Casey perched serenely on the toilet seat.

"Casey? What on earth?" His power of sarcasm had disappeared. The shock of a lifetime will do that to a person. He was, however, do a fabulous guppy impression. A nefarious gleam lit Casey's blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." So insincere. " Was this your private time? I was under the impression that since you ignored an agreed upon, highly visible schedule and a closed and locked door that the bathroom was no longer a private area. My bad. But I'm sure you can see how I could misinterpret your behavior in that manner." She was all reason. "I can't think of another reason why you would so blatantly ignore our negotiated personal space rules. Especially, since you defined them so clearly. Can you? You can't be that hard up for female companionship that you'd resort to me. You've said often enough how unattractive I am." Her blue eyes were wide and a fake bright.

"No. That's not…um." Derek stuttered out. Who was this Casey? A pod person, surely. The Casey he knew and privately fantasized about wasn't this confident and brave. She definitely didn't know words like hard up much less say them without blushing.

"Towel?" Casey asked sweetly, holding out a fluffy white towel. Oh God, he'd created a monster.

~~~!~~~!~~~

The Casey victory dance began as soon as the bathroom door shut behind her. Derek made a rookie mistake in underestimating the competition. You always lull them into a false sense of security and then BAM! hit them when least expected. Casey two-stepped and twirled her way into her room. Laughing freely as Derek's fish face replayed in her head.

Critically grading her performance, Casey would give herself an A- but only because she'd forgotten a line. The rest of her act was genius. No wavering voice, no stutter, no weak knees and most importantly, no blushing. A rousing success. If it shut Derek up, it was worthy of a reprise. Derek's retaliation niggled a the back of her mind. He would return fire. She had to count on that and be ready. Casey would be ready. Forewarned is forearmed.

~~~!~~~!~~~

It was days later. Casey was still waiting for the return attack. It was like walking on eggshells. The sunshine beckoned from outside her window. Casey wasn't going to waste a beautiful Saturday indoors in her room.

Derek was stretched out in the recliner, drink in hand, watching an old hockey game when Casey skipped down the stairs. Ed and Lizzie were playing a card game while Nora and George were working at the dining room table. At seeing Casey's reflection in the TV screen, Derek jolted from his chair whirling to face Casey on the stairs.

"No. No way." Casey halted in her descent, genuinely confused. "Turn around and go change."

"What?" Indignant with hands on her hips.

"You can't go out like that."

"And why not?"

"Public decency laws, for starters. Nora, back me up on this." Derek said plaintively.

"Mom!" was Casey's aggrieved rejoinder.

"Right now, young lady." Derek ordered.

"How dare you! I look fine. You don't control what I wear!"

"You do NOT look fine. That shirt barely covers you. I've seen hookers with more clothes. Now, go." He shooed at her with his hands.

"Derek, that is quite enough!" George said sternly. "You apologize to Casey right now."

Tears appeared in Casey's eyes. "No George. I'm glad to know how he really feels." The tears were falling freely now. She turned to go back up. "Which would you find more acceptable nun or 19th century school marm." She all but shouted back before pelting up the stairs.

"Derek", George said ominously. Derek obeyed the implied threat and followed Casey's quiet ascent. Mere seconds after the door slammed behind Casey it reopened and slammed behind Derek. The yelling continued, if muted from Casey's room.

Casey was ripping her tube top over her head when Derek burst through the door. Whipping around, shirt held carefully over her chest, Casey tried in vain to control the tears.

"Der-erk! Get out!" Derek only crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "Haven't you done enough damage today? I was counting on retaliation but was calling me a hooker really necessary!"

"That wasn't revenge." Was his cool reply.

"Then what the hell was it!"

"When you are dressed like that…"

"Stop," Casey interrupted. "I get it. Menace to society…"

"it makes me want you more."

"You…it what?"

"This is revenge." Derek said claiming her lips.

~~~!~~~!~~~

When the silence persisted from the second floor George looked at Nora in concern. "Should we go see which one is dead?" Nora only rolled her eyes. On the couch, money quietly changed hands.

~~~!~~~!~~~

When Derek and Casey finally pulled apart, they were breathing heavily. Derek was still holding Casey close, fingers running carefully over all the bare skin he could reach. With her shirt still clasped between them, his hands covered her back in warm, tingling circles.

"I…yeah…so." Casey started.

"So." Derek responded bringing their foreheads together.

"That's revenge?" Casey said starting to giggle.

"Yeah. It's the best I could come up with."

"I'm not complaining." Casey said quickly. "Just a little surprised."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I knew how I felt but how was I supposed to know what you…felt?"

"See, if hadn't gone to an all-girls school you would know that when a boy picks on a girl" and he tweaked a piece of her hair gently, "it means he likes her."

"Ah. I see." Confident Casey came to the surface with a smile. "Do you think you could show me again how much you like me."

"I think I could do that." Derek said with a smile and once again bent his lips to hers.


	5. Meeting of the Minds

Title: In the Bathroom

Author: Kathea

Rating: M

Pairing: Derek/Casey

Category: Romance

Summary: Oh the things that can happen in a bathroom

AN: Okay, not anywhere near my normal fandom and not really sure what compelled me to write this but here it is. I think LWD came on Disney America after I got out of college, so I'm a little overage. This is set towards the end of their senior year.

AN2: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading. Okay, this chapter is jumping the rating up. Because of implied behavior here is my standard disclaimer. Under no circumstances do I condone or encourage risky sexual behavior by anyone much less teenagers. Don't be stupid. If MTV is any indicator, all teens need to do is look at each other and they end up pregnant which really, really irritates all the adults who want to have children but can't. You have been warned but it's fairly tame in my opinion.

AN3: And yet again showing my age, I started singing Paul Abdul's "Opposite's Attract" while writing this. The first and last scenes of this story came to me immediately, the intervening chapters were just filler to get here.

Chapter 5: Meeting of the Minds

If you were telling their story with other names, it would probably sound like any other teen romance, for the most part. Shoot, you could probably watch it on TV. It was textbook. Boy meets girl, instant dislike, unexpected experiences together both dramatic and humorous, building UST then a resolution to a new found romance. See, normal, till you add their names. Casey chuckled as she showered. It would only work for them. The sneaking around their own home helped to make it seem like a normal relationship. Casey would like to think that she was a confident woman, always trying to stretch herself. She would also swear up and down that she didn't need a man to boost her self-image but there was something fiercely wonderful about being with Derek. Knowing, without a doubt, that she was beautiful and special and wanted. The wanted part got her every time. Casey could honestly assess that they were still in the honeymoon stage. She knew that down the roads he would push her to be more reckless and she would push for order in the chaos that was Derek. It was probably why they worked so well.

The bathroom door squeaked open. It was Lizzie's turn. Mentally reminding herself that Derek still hadn't fixed the lock, she called out to her sister, "Hey Liz, I'm almost done. Give me just a sec." Casey turned away from the spray to see Derek slip into the shower. "Derek?" Her shower guest just smirked back, eyes straying from her face to her body. "I…what…hi?" Casey couldn't think. Sure, they were well past second base and sliding into third but this was uncharted territory. Derek lifted a lazy hand and trailed one finger down her neck and shoulder. His path left a trail of tingling skin down the inside of her arm barely brushing her breast to link their fingers together. He tugged her hand until their bodies bumped together.

"You know," Derek said nonchalantly, "most of my dreams about you start this way." Casey's mouth went dry. She could feel is arousal pressed against the flat of her stomach and his free hand drew abstract patterns on her back.

"Really?" Casey squeaked.

"Oh, yeah." Was Derek's confident drawl.

"Me too." Casey replied blushing and looked away.

"So, what happen in your dreams?" Derek asked cheekily.

"Um, I, um."

"Come on, princess. I think now is hardly the time to be modest." Derek replied knowing he would get a rise out of her. Sure enough, Casey smiled a slow, predatory smile.

"How about I show you? That way you can get the full experience." Casey darted forward catching a drop of water on her tongue and licking back up his neck to kiss him hungrily. Derek groaned into her mouth and his fingers flexed on her hips. Derek thanked whatever gods were listening that this girl was his. He had no clue what he'd done to deserve her. Pulling away for air, Derek trapped her face between his hands. His eyes were dark and serious.

"You are probably going to do a standard Casey freak out but here goes. Casey, I love you. And I know that this isn't always going to be a walk in the park but I'm not letting you go. There." He said triumphantly. "My feelings quota for the week is done." Casey giggled at the stern look on his face.

"No freak out," Casey began but Derek looked at her in doubt. "Okay, minor freak out at a later time and place where jumping around like a fool won't lead to personal injury. The bathroom is the most dangerous room in a house, you know." She paused in her spiel, drawing a bracing breath. "I love you too. Now, we're even." Derek smiled a genuine smile and pulled her close. "So, wanna wash my back?" Casey asked huskily.

In the hallway, Edwin and Lizzie hustled a curious Marti away from the bathroom door and money changed hands.


End file.
